1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical combiner, and to an image projector in which the optical combiner is used.
2. Description of Related Art
Image projectors are described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-033042, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-334082, International Publication No. 2005/073798, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-121899, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-267457, and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-216456. In many cases, an image projector is equipped with three light sources for RGB, lenses, a combiner and a scanning mechanism. Light emitted from the three light sources are condensed by the lenses, the combiner combines RGB rays, and the scanning mechanism scan combined light, and thereby images are displayed. A dichroic minor, a prism, a diffraction grating device, etc. are used in the combiner. Consequently, it is difficult to downsize the image projector in which a number of parts are used.